I GET IT NOW
by hahahopelove
Summary: *terrible at summaries - sorry!* Your average story of your average teenager unhealthily obsessing over her favorite TV show and characters and wishing for nothing more than to join them in their world.
1. Chapter 1

I loved the Vampire Diaries. I loved The Originals. I loved the storylines, the action, the dialogue, the characters. I loved it all.

Have you ever been just so utterly captured and interested in a TV show that any _other_ TV show you tried to watch just paled in comparison?

So, you're just stuck in love with that specific series and try as you might, you just can't get over that one amazing show. But that's ok because you're not entirely sure you _want_ to get over that amazing show because, after all, it _is_ utterly amazing.

That was me. I loved The Vampire Diaries, but that show ruined my life, with a little help from Netflix. Without Netflix, I would've never discovered TVD. Without TVD, I would've never discovered The Originals. I'm still debating if I should be grateful or not.

Ahhh, yes. I can just barely remember the days when I actually used to go outside, spend time with my family, sit down and read a book. Then, The Vampire Diaries and came, and so my social life went.

But again, it was all good. So what if I didn't have as much human contact as I used to. I had vampire contact. I had doppelganger contact. Witch and werewolf contact.

I had Stefan and Damon. Elena and Caroline. Bonnie and Jeremy. Matt and Tyler.

The Originals. Klaus.

I loved Klaus. He was my all time favorite character from both The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. He may not be a good person, but he is a _fantastic_ character!

I got asked all the time how Klaus could be my favorite character, even after all the bad and terrible things he's done. The real question is how could he not be my favorite?

I loved his story, his family, his personality. I loved all of it. The good and the bad.

Have you ever loved a TV character so much that you just wanted to climb through the screen and just meet them, get to them, love them?

I would've done anything for my life to turn into one of those fanfictions where some fan gets thrown into their favorite fictional universe.

I get it now.

That saying.

 _Be careful of what you wish for because you just might get it._

I get it now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. JUST FELT LIKE WRITING. TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

Am I obsessed? Definitely. Do I need help? Probably.

《》《》《》《》《》《》

"will u pls get me monster?" I type and send to almost everyone on my snapchat while walking into the school. It's around 7am and school doesn't start until 8:15, so almost no one's here. Hopefully, Natalie will get me a monster. I know she stops at the gas station every morning. Or maybe Lucy will get me one. I don't know though. She got me one last Friday, so probably not. God, I need a monster. My step-dad usually stops at the gas station every morning on the way to drop me off at school but didn't this morning for whatever reason. I doubt it'll wake me up much, considering how I usually drink one every morning. I'm probably used to all the sugar, but it would still make me feel better. I knew I was going to hate myself for staying up that late. I knew it and yet, I did it anyway. I walk into the cafeteria and put my stuff down by my regular table and walk over to where my friend, Olly, is sitting at her regular table. It's just us here as of right now.

"I would rather slam my tongue in a car door than be here. God, I'm so tired." I say as I move Olly's backpack off the seat next to her so I can sit down. She doesn't mind, by the way. We do this every morning. Don't want ya thinking I'm rude already.

"Why? Did you stay up late?" Olly replies, getting lotion from her bag and applying some to her hands. She holds it out to me, silently asking if I wanted some. I shake my head.

"I'm good and yeah. Me and Brady watched eleven hours worth of The Vampire Diaries." Olly's eyes widen and I laughed.

"Eleven hours? Jesus! Why did you watch so much?"

"Because it's so good! First of all, you do not understand how long I have been trying to get Brady to watch The Vampire Diaries. Second of all, once he started, he would not stop. We said we were going to go to bed at one in the morning, but then he wouldn't stop snapchatting me and said he was still watching, so then _I_ had to keep watching."

" _Had_ to? You _had_ to keep watching?" she questioned me sarcastically.

"Yes." I replied in a series voice, making Olly snort.

"What time did you finally go to bed?"

"Around 2:30. I was suppose to get up at 4:30 and shower but, yeah, when 4:30 came-nope! I just said fuck that and went back to sleep. I just dry shampooed and called it good. I put a lot in too. Can you see it? Does it look greasy?" I asked her, turning my head, showing her my messy bun.

"No, it looks fine." and so, from then on, we just talked about random things, hopping from topic to topic. When some of my other friends started arriving at my table, I left Olly. Natalie didn't get me a monster, neither did Lucy or any of the other people I snapchatted, and I continued to hate myself for staying up so late. I walked with my friend Jocelyn to Spanish and we dropped our stuff off. She went and walked around the school since it wasn't 8:15 yet, but I waited for Brady to get to school. I was going to kill that bastard.

《》《》《》《》《》《》

"I'm literally going to stab you!" I yelled at Brady as soon as I saw him turn the corner, into the hallway.

"Did you get my messages?" Brady laughed as I walked up to him. This stupid fat slug kept sending the same stupid picture of the actor that plays Tyler Lockwood modeling underwear to me. He sent that stupid picture to me on snapchat, sent it to me on Facebook messenger, sent it to me on text message. Like, _he would not stop._

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Didn't you just love them? Do you want more?" he asked me in mock questioning voice.

"If I have to see the words BENCH BODY one more time, I'm murdering you. They will never find your body." (BENCH BODY being the brand of underwear that stupid Tyler was modeling) Brady just laughed at me, opening his locker.

"How can you not find him hot, like seriously?" he asked.

"Ew. No. I've never seen Tyler like that. He's not ugly but not-no."

"I don't know. I like him and Stefan best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just wait until you get to Klaus, buddy. Then, talk to me."

"I want to meet Klaus so bad but I'm still so far away." Brady whined, as he walked into the Spanish room to drop his stuff off by mine. He was only about half way through season two.

"Binge, bitch, and you'll meet him!"

"I watched 11 hours worth, ok, I'm binging. If I binge anymore, I'm going to die of exhaustion." Brady defended himself jokingly.

I had been trying forever to get Brady to watch TVD, but he kept putting it off, binging on every other TV show known to frickin man _but_ The Vampire Diaries. He watched the first 10 episodes to get me off his back for awhile, but then he just stopped watching, probably got distracted by another TV show. So, eventually I made him sleepover and forced him to watch more and eventually, slowly but surely, he fell in love too and couldn't stop watching. Obviously.

《》《》《》《》《》《》

As the day went, the more tired I got and the more I questioned why my guardian angel lets me make stupid decisions. Brady was doing the same thing. At lunch, we watched Klaus edits on Youtube and I answered all of Brady's question, low key being a spoiler. All well.

"That's Mikael. He's a fucking dick who needs to fucking die." I tell Brady in a casual voice when Mikael appears in one of the Klaus edits. Brady just laughs. I literally hate Mikael, ok. Not joking. He hates Klaus...why? Because _his_ wife's a whore and cheated on him? Like, how is that Klaus's fault? Klaus didn't pick and choose his parents-he was just born! Omg, and in that episode where Mikael is trying to kill Klaus and is yelling at him, telling Klaus that no one cares about him anymore. No, no, no. I just wanted to scream at Mikael. Like, no one cares about _you_ , you stupid slut! Mikael was all like "so you can live forever, with no one by your side?", like fuck you, I'll climb through this fucking screen and stand by his side, how bout them apples, huh? Klaus nailed it on the head-Mikael is just an old man. A bitter, wrinkly old man who needed to croak. I literally jumped up and gave Klaus a standing ovation when I first watched him finally kill Mikael. Like, Klaus is an adorable little cinnamon roll and Mikael just needed to hop off his fucking dick and I need to calm down.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, like, go full on rant. I just love Klaus. I just want to love him. I want him to be loved. As soon as season 1 of The Originals was put on Netflix, oh my god, I binged watched that so frickin fast. Legit. Yasss. Papa Klausss. Think of how amazing it would be to be Klaus's daughter. He would spoil you so much and oh my god. You could legit go home and be like "Dad, this chick is being a real bitch to me, will you take care of it?" and he'd be all like "On it." and then the next day, said bitch would be worshipping you a god. He could compel you good grades, better lunches, anything and everything.

To be honest, I'd rather be Klaus's daughter than his girlfriend or whatever. I would show him what it's like to have a family. Rebekah and Elijah are great, but you can't tell me it's not obvious that they favor each other before they favor Klaus. I would show Klaus what it's like to be someone's first choice, no matter what. Also, a lot of times, right when Klaus starts improving, Rebekah and Elijah (one or the other, or sometimes both at the same time) do something to betray him. They say they want him to be a better person, but right when he starts becoming one, they do something to betray him, to hurt his feelings, to piss him off, converting him right back to his old ways. This is why he shuts them out. They say they want one thing, but then they do something completely different. Like the time in season one of The Originals, where Rebekah went behind Klaus's back, told Marcel of Klaus's plan to steal his empire, and then proceeded to try and kill Klaus with the help of Marcel and his vampire minions. Or the time in season two, when they all turn against him and dagger him. All he was trying to do was protect his daughter, oh, and guess what? His plan worked in the end! Not theirs!

Sorry. Ranting. Again.

Rebekah and Elijah are great, don't get me wrong.

I just wish that I could, like, climb through the TV screen. Wouldn't that be cool? If you could climb back and forth between your favorite fictional TV universes and your universe.

Wicked, right?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : SO, STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. JUST WRITING WHATEVER, AGAIN. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL MAKE THIS A FULL-ON FAN FIC BECAUSE I'M NOT A VERY MOTIVATED PERSON, LOL.**

 **BUT, IF I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS A FAN FIC, I DROPPED HINTS ON WHAT THE PLOT WOULD BE. I TRIED TO BE SUBTLE BUT ALSO OBVIOUS. IF U PICKED THEM UP, TELL ME IF U THINK IT'S A GOOD SPIN ON THE "BEING THROWN INTO BLAH BLAH UNIVERSE" IDEA OR NAH. =) :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A WEEK LATER …**

"Wake the fuck up." I say in the deepest voice I can possibly pull off as I chuck a pillow at Brady's head - to which he just grunts in response to. Of course. If I had a dollar for everytime Brady grunts, tell you what - I sure as hell wouldn't still be in this small ass, boring town. I like to make fun of Brady for his grunting. It's an inside joke between us now.

"Geeeetttt uuuup!" I yell and pounce on him. Brady slept over last night, as he has every Friday night for at least the past month. About a month ago (or maybe it was two months ago), Brady told me he had never been invited to a sleepover since all his friends were girls and he was boy. A gay boy. But either his other friends' parents didn't believe that or just didn't care because they still said no just because he has a tallywacker.

Anyways, I found that incredibly sad. My mom's pretty chill and I knew that if she even met Brady once (because Brady's the type that you can tell he's gay, like, immediately), she'd totally let him sleep over. Annnd what do ya know - she met him at a football game and the next Friday night, he was sleeping over. And like I said, he's been sleeping over every Friday since.

"What time is it?" Brady whines.

"9:30."

"I thought we were getting up at 8 to watch the first episode of The Originals?"

"Well, that was the plan before we stayed up so late and the 3 am pancake adventure."

"Don't you mean pancake failure?" Brady asks, finally getting out of his blanket nest to go across my room to get his phone off the charger.

"Hey! We got pancakes eventually, didn't we?" I giggled thinking about the mess we created.

"I can't believe you turned on the wrong burner! And then blamed me!" Brady laughed.

Oh god. Last night, well actually, technically it was this morning as it was 3 am. Anyways. Brady and I were still up, just messing around. We both get really hyper and stupid the later we stay up. Brady pretty much covered what happened. We wanted pancakes. I may or may not have turned on the wrong burner. I turned on the burner that I set the bowl of pancake batter on, instead of the burner with the pan.

Long story short, my family is now short one plastic bowl and there is pancake batter everywhere. Whoops.

"Your presence was bad luck."

"I think you're just stupid." Brady said in his most girly, high pitched voice. I threw another pillow at him. Then, I got up and went to the bathroom.

"What time are your parents coming to get you?" I asked him when I walked back into my room.

"Ummm, right now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, apparently they came at 9 and since we were still sleeping, they left. Now, they're on their way again. And are angry."

"So, basically - I have to clean that clusterfuck in the kitchen by myself." I said, referring to the pancake thing.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm sorry. They're also, like here, already, sooo…"

I dramatically sighed and stood up the same time Brady did.

"I'll walk you out."

We walk out of my room and down the hallway, pass the bathroom.

"Oh my god. Did you shit?" Brady asks, immediately gagging. I burst out laughing.

"Yesss! I did! Can you smell it coming from the bathroom?!" I'm dying of laughter!

"Smell it? I can taste it! Oh my god!" Brady yells, running through the hallway to get away.

I'm still dying!

"Consider it revenge for leaving me to clean up this mess by myself!" I yell at him as I walk into the kitchen, gesturing to the stove and still laughing. Pancake batter is everywhere.

"It's not my fault they're here so early - don't even. That was horrible. Nasty ass bitch."

"Whatever. Go away. I'll just stay home and clean like Cinderella." I dramatically sigh and throw my hand over my forehead.

"You're more like the pumpkin."

"Fuck you! Leeeave!"

"I am. Byyyeee!" Brady yells. I watch him walk out and down the driveway to his parents' jeep. Brady's parents are, like, super overprotective and refuse to let him drive.

So, now I'm alone. What should I clean up first? Pancake mess or Brady's blanket nest. Brady is so tall, he literally doesn't fit in my bed. Luckily, I have a million blankets for no apparent reason. So, whenever Brady sleeps over, I make him a blanket nest on the floor and he sleeps there. At least somebody's using all those blankets. I've laid on the blanket nest before and it is pretty comfy. The only bad thing about it is the clean up. It takes forever folding all those blankets and comforters.

I guess I should start with the blanket nest. I walk back to my room. The house is so quiet I can hear my own footsteps. I have no idea where my mom and step-dad are. Who knows what they do on weekends. I walk past the bathroom and giggle, thinking about Brady again. Serves him right. Leaving me to clean up his mess. Okay, so maybe the pancake thing was my fault but he could have picked up his blanket nest. Bastard.

《》《》《》《》《》《》

After I folded all of the blankets and put away all the pillows that Brady slept on, I cleaned up all evidence of the pancake fiasco. Then, I went back to my room and sat on my bed. Now what?

Usually, I spend every weekend with my biological dad, but he has to work this weekend sooo…

Should I read fanfiction? Should I take a nap? Should I watch Netflix? Decisions, decisions.

I noticed my T.V. was still on. It had the first episode of The Originals ready to play. Brady has just finished season 2 of The Vampire Diaries this past week, but he really wants to just get to and watch The Originals because it's all about the original family. I guess all my hyping up of Klaus has gotten to him, lol. He wanted to watch the first episode last night, but I kept purposely distracting him and we never got to it. As much as I want him to watch TO so I can finally have someone to talk to about it, I want him to watch The Vampire Diaries first.

It's a timeline thing. The order of how things go. I don't even know. Whatever. Ranting.

I decided laying in my bed, blanket burrito style, and reading fanfiction sounded the most appealing at the moment when my phone did its little flash of light notification thing. You know, like when you get a text or something and the led light flashes. It's like a setting. I set it to flash every time I got any notification a long time ago and now I hate it. Buuut, unfortunately, I'm a dumbass and can't remember where to go on my phone to turn it off.

Ranting. Ranting. I swear, all I do is talk about stupid stuff nobody cares about. Okayyy. Anyways.

I unlock my phone and saw I got a snapchat from Nicky, another friend of mine. I'm just so popular. Jk. Nicky and Brady are the only friends I hang out with outside of school. Moving on.

Nicky asked if I wanted to hang out. I feel like I should go out and be social. Otherwise, I always feel like I'm wasting the weekend. Ok. I snapchatted her back "sure. omw."

I got up and got ready. Turned off my fan (that I absolutely need to sleep), turned off my bedroom light, got my keys. I was about to close the door when I did one last scan of my room and - OH! Dumbass! Left the T.V. on! Again!

That poor T.V. has been on all night. No wonder our electric bill is so high. Also, by the way, my T.V. is ancient. I mean, it doesn't bother me. I don't need a flat screen connected to the wall or anything. Oh my god. Ranting. Stop. I hate myself.

I quickly walked over to my T.V. I told Nicky omw like 10 minutes ago. All well. Anyways. My T.V. is so ancient that the remote barely works, so I have to physically click the power on/off button. So, I reach over to do that -

AND THE T.V. SHOCKS ME!

Like it shut off, but not before electrocuting me! Jesus! Okay, electrocuting might be a little of an exaggeration, but still! OW! Hurt like a SOB!

I bang the top of the T.V. with my fist. I take back everything I said about not wanting a flat screen. Stupid ancient, rickety T.V. Why would it shock me like that? Damn thing.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : HEEEYYY, IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED! HAHA!** _ **I am so sorry.**_ **I HAVE NO MOTIVATION ALL THE TIME!**

 **ANYWAYS. Heh. :) IT'S IRONIC I WOULD SAY ANYWAYS BECAUSE THAT'S THE TITLE OF MY OTHER STORY I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON.**

 **ANNND, THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS MY WAY OF TELLING YOU GUYS I HAVE ANOTHER STORY!**

 **ANNND, THIS IS MY WAY OF TELLING YOU GUYS I'M CURRENTLY WAY MORE FOCUSED ON THAT STORY RIGHT NOW.**

 **ANNND, THIS IS MY WAY OF SAYING I CAN'T PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY!**

 **ANND, I'll stop saying "annnd, this is my way of saying…" now**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS ALSO KIND OF A FILLER.**

 **haha, sorry, bye**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sweaty. I'm tired. I just attempted to parallel park 7 times before giving up and parking in the back alley. Hopefully, nobody saw that. It's, like, 9 pm. I went over to Nicky's house around 11 am and it's now 9. Jesus. I swear, we don't even do anything - how did so much time manage to fly by? All well.

I love hanging out with Nicky. She has a dog who is absolutely adorable. Her parents are super sweet and super cool. I'm on a first name basis with them - Nicky thinks it's weird. Nicky also has her own room outside of the house. It's a little room in the corner of their backyard. The old owners of the house used it as, like, a little sunroom/shed. When Nicky moved in, her parents didn't know what to do with and none of her siblings wanted it, so Nics claimed it.

I think it's cool. Nic's parents fixed it up and it's actually pretty cute. The only bad thing about it is, obviously, since it's not connected to the house, it doesn't get air conditioning (or any heating, for that matter). Unfortunately, we're in a middle of a heat wave and Nic's room is frickin hot! Like, _this is what hell feels like_ hot.

Which is why when that sweet, sweet air conditioning hit me in the face as soon as I walked into my house, I almost cried tears of joy. I could kiss whoever invented air con. Lifesaver. I notice when walking through the house that my parents are still not home.

I head to my room just to flop down on my bed. God, I'm exhausted. I should probably go to sleep. _Nah._ Instead, I get up and get myself some yogurt. Whatever shall I do? I feel - I don't even know - restless. Like, I know I want to do something, but nothing sounds fun. Ughhh.

I know I don't just want to sleep and there's not much my parents would allow me to do at 9 at night. I don't want to read fanfiction because there's nothing new posted. I don't want to listen to music because it's the same songs over and over again. I don't want to watch Netflix because nothing interests me.

Well…

Nothing but The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.

"Might as well." I think to myself as I force myself to stand back up and head to my T.V. With my yogurt and remote in one hand, I press the power on button and take a few steps back to get a better look at my T.V. I was about to press "guide" on the remote to go to Netflix when I noticed Netflix was already on the screen, the first episode of The Originals ready to be played.

Oh yeah. The sleepover with Brady. It must have stayed up from this morning even though I shut the T.V. off. Usually, it just goes back to the main menu, but all well. Since it was already up, I decided I'd just watch The Originals. I pressed play and sat down on the edge of my bed.

Loading. Loading. Loading.

I checked my snapchat. Ate some more of my yogurt.

Still loading.

Jesus. Fucking router. It always glitches. Watch - the wifi will give out in a minute too. Maybe mom forgot to pay the bill? I grab the remote and try just going back to the main menu. Guess I'll just watch whatever I can find. Well, I will whenever this fucking thing loads. It won't even let me go back to the main menu now. It's just stuck on the little Netflix loading circle thing.

Come on. Stupid thing.

Fuck it. Guess I just will go to sleep. I get up and throw my yogurt in the trash can and walk back over to my T.V. and press the power off button. Once, twice, three times.

Are you fucking kidding me? Now, the damn T.V. won't even turn off!

"Turn off!" I yell, vigorously pressing the stupid off button over and over again. Still nothing. I hate this fucking T.V.

"Fine. Ugh!" I slam my fist down on the top of the T.V., kind of what I did this morning. But harder. Guess I'll just go to sleep with the damn thing still on.

I take off my sneakers and throw them to the floor. I'm already wearing sweats and a comfy shirt. I don't dress up when hanging with friends unless we're actually going somewhere. So, I just crawl into bed and turn on my fan.

What should I do tomorrow? Brady spent the night Friday, so I doubt his parents will let us hang out tomorrow. When hanging out with Nics today, she mentioned she already had plans for Sunday. Maybe I'll clean my room? Ha, yeah right. Maybe I'll find some - what the hell is that?

I sit up and immediately get blinded. Jesus, I don't remember that T.V. being this bright! Oh my god. I squint and put my hand to my forehead, trying to see. There's this noise - this static. I heard it a little while laying down but now, sitting up, it's so much louder. It's almost like it's increasing in volume.

I stand up and walk towards my T.V. That's where I think it's coming from. God, I can't see anything! That's it - I'm unplugging that fucking dinosaur of a television before it explodes or catches on fire.

I'm almost to my T.V. when I trip over one of my sneakers. Probably shouldn't have just thrown them in the middle of my floor, but in my defense - it also doesn't help that I literally can't see anything but this fucking bright light! I brace myself for the fall and hold my arms out in front of me in attempt to catch myself. When I hit the floor, my chin bangs against the ground and I hear this loud POP!

I scramble to my arms and knees and still for a second. With my eyes closed, I try to feel for any pain, just in case that loud pop I heard was a bone breaking. But other than my now throbbing chin, I feel fine. Oh god - what if the T.V. really did explode?!

I open my eyes and rush to my feet. I actually get light headed from standing up so fast. I close my eyes again until that feeling is gone. When I open them, I'm immediately confused.

I'm staring at a wall. But not my wall.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : So, after posting chapter 3, I got really motivated to work on this story. I know I said I was focusing on ANYWAYS, but...this is just kind of how my motivation works. It just comes and goes randomly. That doesn't make any sense. I can't really explain it. I'm sorry.**

 **I do want to pick a story and focus on it, and solely it. I just don't know which story to focus on. One day, I'm really into writing ANYWAYS, another day I'm really into writing I GET IT NOW. I'm just a really lazy person.**

 **Also, to the reader who asked what was the point of me writing this when I said I was more focused on my other story - I write for fun. I get these random urges to write and I do just that. And to answer your other question, ANYWAYS is not a klayley story. It's kind of my own version of Hope. I'm terrible at little summaries. Anywho - thanks for reading tho. :)**

 **This is also a short chapter - Sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

OH MY GOD.

WHERE AM I?

I turn around in a million little circles, looking at my surroundings - which, right now, my surroundings are pretty small. I think I'm in a room, outside, if the leaves and dirt on the concrete ground are any clue. But it doesn't appear to be a shed (and it's not anywhere as comfy as Nicky's shack-turned-bedroom btw). The walls are a mix of brick and falling apart cement. It's also dark in here, only a couple lit candles scattered throughout the place.

Okay. Deep breath. There's a perfectly rational excuse as to why I'm here, I'm sure. Okay. Maybe I slept walk? Maybe…? No no, that's stupid. Besides, I don't remember falling asleep. I do remember falling over that stupid shoe though. Maybe I hit my head and conked out? Yeah, and then somebody picked me up and brought me here? But why here? Where even is here?

I look around again and notice a door I didn't see the first time I looked around. It's, I believe, wrought iron. Well, might as well look around. Not gonna find out where I am just standing here twiddling my thumbs, I guess. Looking through the gate, it appears to be night time. What time is it? Is it still around 9? I push open the gate, jumping at the squeaky noise it makes when I'm suddenly shoved back.

"Nuh uh. We told you - you stay here until Sophie wants you." a girl, the girl who shoved me, I assume, said.

"Sophie?" is all my dumbass can think to ask. I've never seen or talked to this girl in my life. She hasn't told me anything.

"Don't play. You know who she is."

No. No, I really don't. But I don't get the chance to tell this girl that before she walks out of the room, slamming the gate shut while giving me a pointed look.

Okay. Well, that went...not good. Now, I have even more questions. Where I am? What time is it? How did I get here? Who is Sophie? What did we apparently talk about? Who was that other girl? Wait. " _We told you - you stay here until Sophie wants you."_ What does whoever Sophie is want me for? Who the hell is Sophie?! I'm so confused. And honestly, a little scared. Do I have amnesia? Nono, do I have short-term memory loss?

"Milly!" I hear out of nowhere before I'm body slammed.

Oh, wait. Actually, I think I'm being...hugged?

"Uhh, hi?" How does this person know my name? Guess I'll just add it to my ever-growing list of unanswered questions. I feel the girl release me and take a step back to get a look at her -

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

STARING AT ME IS PHOEBE FRICKIN TONKIN!

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe Frickin Tonkin asks me! ME! SHE'S HERE - TALKING TO ME!

"Never been better." I manage to squeak out. I never imagined I would be starstruck but this is so sudden - OHMYGOD! I look like shit! I'm sweatpants and my shirt is old and ratty - I literally don't have shoes! OHMYGOD! MY HAIR!

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure you're alright? If those witches laid a finger on you, I swear I will make them they regret ever even looking at you. Did they hurt you? What happened?"

I can't even - I feel so high right now. Phoebe Frickin Tonkin is rubbing my shoulders, staring at me. This is the greatest day of my life. Granted, I have no idea where she came from or why she's here or have any idea what is going on - but I still stand by what I said! Greatest day ever! I wouldn't even be mad if I'm being recorded right now and this is all one big prank.

I GOT TO MEET PHOEBE TONKIN!

"Milly?"

"What?" Ohmygod! Milly, get it together - you can't just ignore PHOEBE TONKIN!

"Sorry, I have no idea what's going on right now. And to answer your questions, I'm fine, really. I'm just so happy to see you. You have no idea how happy I am. Oh my god." I babble, like an idiot. Smiling, also like an idiot.

"I'm happy to see you too," Phoebe hugs me AGAIN, "I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there." she pulls back and grabs me by the shoulders again.

"Listen to me, I'll get us out of this mess. I promise."

"Uh huh." I just nod. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Uhh, not that I don't enjoy this, but would you mind telling me what's going on? I don't remember anything. What happened?"

"Sophie and I assume her conniving little bitch of a sister, Jane-Anne, happened. You don't remember Sophie and all those witches bombarding us?"

"Uhh, no…?"

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" she asks, checking the back of my head to see if...what? They bashed my skull in? I don't think I hit my head. Well, I hit my chin, but... I guess I didn't respond quick enough because she started talking again (which I'm totally cool with - Phoebe Tonkin can talk to me for as long as she wants).

"After they surrounded us, Sophie blew some powder in our faces and it was lights out from there. I woke up in some tomb alone. When some witch came to check on me, she told me it was nothing personal - something about using you to get back what's theirs. She told me you were here and that Sophie was talking to you. What did she say?"

"What? I don't remem -"

WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD. THE. PHONE. _SOPHIE?_! AND HER SISTER, _JANE-ANNE?!_ WITCHES? TOMBS? POWDER IN THE FACE? WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT.

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

This...this is a prank. This is a prank. This is fake. This is…

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

"You don't remember what? Are you sure you're alright? Milly, talk to me."

"Where are we?" if she says…

"New Orleans."

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

"Y-you're lying. Don't...Don't lie to me right now."

"I'm not lying. You bitched and moaned the entire drive here - what's going on? You're scary me. Are you okay?"

NO. NO. I CAN'T EVEN RESPOND. I CAN'T EVEN THINK. THIS IS A PRANK. IT HAS TO BE.

Phoebe turns away from me and stomps to the gate, throwing it open. I see (through my hyperventilating) the same girl who talked to me earlier step in front of her.

"What did you bitches do to my sister?!"

S-SISTER? WHAT THE FU - OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I AM SO CONFUSED. AM I HIGH? I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A PRANK OR A REALLY, REALLY REALISTIC DREAM. DID I HIT MY HEAD AND DIE? IS THIS MY AFTERLIFE? AM I IN THE HOSPITAL IN A COMA?

"We'll talk more when Sophie comes back, now in, wolf!" the mean girl from earlier yells, shoving Phoebe back into the...tomb? Is that what this is? Ew.

"No! Tell me what you did to her _right now_!"

I feel so weird right now. I just stand and watch as Phoebe shoves the other girl down. She shoved her so hard she fell. Go Phoe - WHOA! NO WAY! PHOEBE'S EYES! THEY FLASHED YELLOW - JUST LIKE THEY DO ON THE SHOW ANYTIME A WEREWOLF'S ANGRY!

I THOUGHT THEY DID THAT WITH COMPUTERS AND SPECIAL EFFECTS - HOW ARE THEY DOING IT NOW? HOW -

Deep breath. Deep breath. Breathe in. Breathe out. Shhh. This is a prank. Obviously, they have people doing special effects somewhere. Okay.

I see a bunch of other people (more people I've never seen before) rush to the fallen girl and help her up.

"How dare you - !" is all mean girl got out before another girl shouted something.

"Bring her out!"

OH MY GOD! Sophie! I remember this part! She brought Hayley out to see Elijah! Oh my god! I'm going to meet Elijah! Thank you so much for sleeping with Klaus and getting knocked up, Hayley!

As soon as, I assume, Sophie yelled that, all the witches(?) that were standing behind mean girl pushed forward. I thought they were going to grab Hayley, seeing as she was the one currently carrying Klaus's kid (Hope 3). Imagine my surprise when they instead grabbed ME though! Rather roughly I might add. Rude.

"Let go of her!" Phoebe/Hayley yelled, attempting to remove me from their grip but there was way to many of them. They shoved her back and began dragging me to, I again assume, where Sophie is. I manage to shrug one of them off of me, but this one chick had a solid grip on my arm as we walked. The rest of the people kind of formed a little shield around us.

I'M SO EXCITED. STILL DON'T WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT ALL WELL.

I've come to the conclusion that I must've hit my head so hard, I am now in a coma. This is all a coma induced dream. And, I know I should be worried, that ya know, I'm in a coma, but Jesus! This is so realistic! I feel like I'm in the show! This is a once in a lifetime moment. I'll take a bout of coma for this! Elijah! Daniel Gillies! OMG!

Suddenly, I see out of the corner of my eye Phoebe/Hayley push through the mini armor of witches (are they witches?). She comes to my side, grabbing ahold of my hand and giving me a nod of her head.

I've just been walking, letting the chica with a death grip on my arm guide me when we stop in a clearing in the cemetery. I see Sophie turn around to face us. It's actually her! I'm not really as starstruck seeing her, as she was a bit of a pain in the ass in the show. But when she steps to the side - THERE HE IS! EEEEEEEEEHHHH! ELIJAH!

I don't have time to even think of something to say before Phoebe/Hayley steps in front me. I don't have to see her face to know she's glaring at him - I can tell from her posture.

"Who the hell are you?"

Oh, honey, he's the soon to be love of your life! Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! Squeal!

Elijah looks so dumbfounded, just like he did in the show! EEEEEEEEEHHHH!

"Give us a moment, please." he speaks to Sophie, then looks back at us.

Sophie just nods at Elijah, then nods at her friends. They lead Elijah, Hayley, and I back to the same tomb as before.

"You have 5 minutes. I'll be back." Sophie says, shutting the gate once we three were inside and walking off.

I know what's about to happen! I know what's about to happen! Oh my god! This is so awesome!

I'm suddenly aware of Hayley beside me when she gently nudges me towards a bench slightly in the back of the tomb. I sit and she sits beside me. Elijah opens his mouth as if he's about to speak from where he's standing, still by the entrance, when Hayley beats him to it.

"Look at me. Are you okay?" Hayley asks me for the billionth time, grabbing my chin and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really. This is all just… a lot."

And it's true. It was all a lot to take in. It _is_ all a lot to take in. But I feel much better now that I know I'm just in a coma. Yay me. No, seriously. Yay me. Pretty sure I'm in the best coma ever! God, did I mention that is awesome?

"So, have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah speaks, walking further into the tomb and beginning to pace.

"They lured my sister and me out to the bayou and grabbed us. They've been keeping us in these tombs since then. You mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Hayley responded before I could.

"Well, these witches seem to be under the impression that your sister is…"

"She's what?"

"...my brother's child." Elijah finished, staring at me intensely.

WHOAAA! WHOA! WHAT?! Nononono! WHAT?! No, that's how the show goes, stupid coma! Hayley slept with Klaus, she got pregnant with his kid. The baby (Hope :) ) is the bargaining chip here! What is going on?! ME? KLAUS'S KID! As cool as that would be, this doesn't make any sense at all! Follow the storyline! What are you doing?!

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

"Okay, who and where is your brother then?" Hayley, completely unaware of my mental breakdown, asks.

"Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Niklaus."

Oh, I've absolutely heard about him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : thanks for reading ! I'm sorry I'm so random and weird about updating! :( Also, can somebody tell me if this feels rushed, cuz I feel like it's rushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

BREATH IN. BREATH OUT.

Be cool, Milly. Be cool.

"Wait a minute - you're telling me that these witches think that _my sister_ is Klaus's _kid?_ Klaus. An original _vampire._ Not only is that the dumbest thing I've ever heard of, but not to mention it's also _impossible._ I mean, vampires are dead - they can't have children."

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is entirely possible." Elijah speaks, much calmer than Hayley I might add. I might have only been in this fake coma alternate universe world for a little while, but I can already tell Hayley is such a good big sister. And really, I should've expected that - I mean, she's so loyal. Ya know, minus the whole betraying Tyler and the hybrids thing, but lets not talk about that. :)

I see Elijah walk towards us to where we're still sitting on the bench with his hand slightly outstretched. OH! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! THE VISION THINGY!

This is so much fun knowing exactly what's going to happen before it does. I can't wait till I get to meet Klaus! I know most of his dialogue in the pilot episode by heart! I wonder if he'll still tell the witches to kill me? Am I linked to Sophie? THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I really shouldn't be this happy for someone who's in a come. All well. Can you blame me? EHHHHH!

Elijah brings me out of my thoughts by doing exactly what I knew he'd do - trying to put a hand to the side of each of our heads. And as I also expected - Hayley backed away and pushed his hands from us in defense.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax. I won't hurt you, either of you." Elijah tells her, "If you open your minds to me, I can show you."

Hayley looks at me, then back to Elijah and gives him a little nod. He gingerly brings his hands back to our heads. Oh my god! I could totally quote the entire incoming mantra! God, I'm such a fangirl.

"In the beginning, our family was human...A thousand years ago, now."

Suddenly, I could see Elijah's memories, just like on the show! THIS. IS. AWESOME! IT'S LITERALLY LIKE IT'S PLAYING ON A SCREEN, BUT THE SCREEN IS INSIDE MY MIND!

I saw a blonde woman and a brown-haired boy. Rebekah and Henrik! (RIP Henrik)

"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again!" Rebekah yelled and ran off somewhere. Henrik followed her. I focused on him. We never got to see him a lot on the show. It's so weird watching him run and smile, knowing he's dead. He looks around my age.

"Although our mother, a witch, dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so." Elijah continued. Another memory of him sword fighting with Klaus played in my mind.

"And, for better or worse, we were happy." the tone of his voice changed to serious. Ugghh. I know what part is coming...

"That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."

My mind was plunged into more memories. I saw Klaus carrying Henrik's bloody body back to their home. Poor Henrik. :( This was always one of my least favorite parts of the show. I never really liked anything to do with Henrik and his death. It's just so sad. He was so young! He's my age! And poor Klaus. He probably felt so guilty and I bet that shit dick Mikael probably didn't help him feel better.

"Mother!" Klaus shouted in the memory, sinking to his knees.

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than my brother, Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger." Elijah continued.

Oh, God. Mikael suddenly popped up. I saw him holding some random girl with her arm bleeding in front of Rebekah. This is when they were first turned into vampires.

"Drink!" He commanded Rebekah. I watch as she struggles not to, but eventually caves and chowed down on the random girl's limb.

No, fuck you and die. I hate Mikael so much. Hate him, hate him, hate him.

"Thus, the first vampires were born," Elijah explained. "But with this speed, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

I see Klaus feeding off of a human. He lets the dead body drop to the ground, when suddenly, his back leg cracked at an angle it definitely shouldn't be in. He screams at the pain. OH MY GOD! It's so much louder when it's happening in your head instead of watching it on a screen! Where's the volume control on this thing?!

"When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was."

Poor Klaus continued to scream as his bones continued to crack.

"Niklaus!" I saw Elijah scream for his brother, running towards him, with their father (fuck you) at his heels.

"What is happening to me?!" Klaus yelled. Poor little cinnamon bun!

I watched as Elijah moved to help his brother, but fucking Mikael grabbed him and pulled him away from Klaus.

"Father, it hurts!" Klaus groaned. He lowered his head, and at the last second, it snapped up, revealing his eyes to be a yellow color.

"He's a beast.", Miakel spat, "He's an abomination!"

Yeah, well...get a nose job! I don't even know - when I'm angry, I can't think of good comebacks off the top of my head. But ugghhh! God, I HATE Mikael!

"He wasn't just a vampire." Elijah said, and I felt him remove his hand and opened my eyes.

"He was also a werewolf," Hayley whispered, "That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life."

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all - an affair with a werewolf, like you two."

I'M A WEREWOLF? Oh, ya, guess that makes sense if I'm Hayley's sister in this dream world. Wait? Is Klaus Hayley's dad too? Noooo. Maybe we have same mom, different dads? Oh! Wait - Hayley was put up for adoption! I totally forgot! Duh! We're sisters through adoption! I don't know what, but something is telling me that's definitely it. Ooook. Now, it makes sense. For a minute, I was scared Elijah was going to fall in love with one of his nieces. Yikes.

"Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

Have I mentioned that I literally hate Mikael with all my heart? I knew from the show, Elijah was currently having a flashback (one that we couldn't see) of when Mikael asked him to hold Klaus down as Esther (hate her too - stupid whore) did the spell.

"Your dad was a dick." Hayley popped off with when he was done with his speech. Hehheheheh, that is one of my favorite lines from the show! Also, she's not wrong! Anyways, Elijah just smirked at her words.

"I'm Hayley, by the way. This is Milly." she said, gesturing towards me, "You should probably know our names if you're gonna tell us your whole life story."

I smiled when Elijah looked at me. It's so cool seeing him up close. Oh my god - that sounded creepy.

"I mean, we know yours." Hayley continued, referring to knowing his name. Oh, yes, I do. I know what she's going to say next! I know what she's going to say next! I kind of want to say it for her. Should I? Oh my god. Should I? I'm gonna.

"Your family is legendary!" I blurt out like a complete moron! Milly! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! God! Why do you always have to look so stupid -

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! I DID IT! I STOLE HAYLEY'S LINE! OH MY GOD! What if the butterfly effect thing happens? Oh my god! What if Hayley and Elijah don't fall in love?! Nononono. Milly - shut up! One stolen line isn't going to change that, right? That's stupid. It's such a little thing. Buuut...just in case, I'm never doing that again. Stick to the script.

"And your brother's a notorious psycho." Hayley adds. I waited for her to say her "Who I slept with. Classic me." comment like she did on the show, but she didn't. Sooo, did Hayley and Klaus not sleep together in this world? Is she not pregnant? OH MY GOD. SO IT'S OFFICIAL? THE STORYLINE IS FUCKED?!

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand that our father hunted him, hunted us. For centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all." Elijah told us, well her, since I already knew all this.

I know this entire speech by memory. I'm pathetic.

"Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father."

Oh, yes. I remember. I cheered. Elijah was up and walking around at this point but turned to look straight at us before continuing on.

"I thought this would make him happy." he said, but then began shaking his head, "He was angrier than ever."

Hayley looked down and then at me. She looked concerned and I could tell she was beginning to wonder where this was going to go.

"I wonder, if perhaps, you might be a way for my brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself." Elijah spoke, this time specifically to me. Hayley looked between Elijah (who was now staring at me, btw) and I and was about to say something before Sophie walked in.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help."

"What, precisely, is it you want, and what does it have to do with these two young women?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town." Sophie said, getting straight to the point, "Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes. Well, as I'm sure you're aware of, my brother, Niklaus, doesn't like to be told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a _hybrid child_ to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family."

Annnd, this is one of Sophie's more bitchier moments on the show.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail."

Well, that's because that's exactly what it is, dear Elijah.

"Like I said, I'm desperate."

Hayley and I just watch as we can feel the tension in the room. Elijah and Sophie have a small staring contest before Elijah takes a deep breath and speaks again.

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

Sophie nods and gestures for him to walk out with her. Elijah looks at us one more time before going along with her. They leave in silence. Now, it's just me and Hayley and she immediately turns to me once she's sure they're gone.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll do whatever I have to. It'll be okay." she rubs my shoulders comfortingly. I'm not scared. I know Elijah will eventually talk Klaus into saving her - I mean us. Or me? Whatever. I nod my head at Hayley and then we just sit in silence. She's lost in her thoughts, I can tell. Probably fixing up some escape attempt. Not like it would work. Sophie linked me to herself, along with putting a spell on that made it literally impossible for me to leave the city grounds - but, of course, Hayley doesn't know that yet.

Not saying I'm not grateful for whatever this is - a dream, a hallucination, whatever it is, but am I ever going to wake up? Again, not saying I want to wake up and leave this world, but just out of curiosity... I wonder who all has visited me while I'm in my coma. My parents, obviously. Probably Brady and Nicky. I wonder how much time has passed, how much school I missed. That's gonna suck to have to catch up once I wake up. If I wake up...am I going to wake up?

 **Author's Note : I don't know why but I'm really motivated to write this story right now, lol. I'm trying to write as much as possible before the motivation goes away. :p As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
